The present invention relates generally to flag accessories, holders and brackets, and more particularly, to a one-piece molded plastic holder used to display smaller size flags, banners or pennants on wood posts, fences, interior or exterior walls or smooth surfaces and fabric coated partitions. During festive times and national holidays, it is desirable to display flags of many sorts. There are many various patents for flag holding devices, but most are for the standard 3′×5′ or 4′×6′ flags and have not focused on the smaller flags, banners or pennants such as the memorial size flag (12″×16″) or smaller. The standard size flags and flag holders look out of place when used on fence posts or mailbox posts, as they are too large. Many people have attempted to attach smaller flags to these applications with duct tape, or by other means which are not aesthetically pleasing. The post/wall flag holder is designed to display the smaller flags for decorative purposes.
Various patents have proposed different methods of displaying flags by attaching them to flat surfaces, by means of drilling holes into the surface and attaching with screws or other fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 35,731 to Lach, describes a flag pole bracket which must be attached to a flat surface by means of screws. U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,856 to Neely & Shriner describes a rail bracket flag holder, but this application merely provides a base to attach a conventional flag holder with bolts and wing nuts. Other previous patents for flag holders include U.S. Pat. No. 466,960 to Bert & Widmayer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,053,255 to Ward, U.S. Pat. No. 1,198,840 to Hanck & David, U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,726 to Conklin, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,278 to Burke. A flagpole assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,608 to Burke also requires a bracket to be attached with screws to the desired surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,207 to Adamaitis describes a flag holder attached to a pole or a tree by means of straps. U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,944 to Getsinger describes a system for displaying flags on a post, but the placement is required to be at the top of the post. The present invention post/wall flag holder is more versatile in its application than any of these previous designs, as well as having a non-obtrusive appearance during the time a flag is not inserted. It has pre-cast pilot holes which can be drilled out for application to wood surfaces with screws, or it can be attached to smooth surfaces with double sided adhesive mounting tape, or to fabric coated surfaces with Velcro™ hook and loop fastening system.